


Girls' night out feat. so many snake kisses

by laughingpineapple



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: (that's the most important bit), Art, Bird Girl/Bundle Of Snakes In A Trenchcoat Old Girl Romance, Drinking, F/F, Fanart, Intimacy, Snake Kisses, Xeno? I guess? There's a few snakes and tails and wings happily touching each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Inebriating.
Relationships: Big Bertrude/Pamitha Theyn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Press Start VI





	Girls' night out feat. so many snake kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts).



> Bertie/Paaaaaaaaaaaaam! My secret weakness. Happy Press Start! <3


End file.
